narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Draconic Hell- The Tournament Begins
The Qualifying Round "Okay, you are now registered as Team Hyuga. Good luck in the tournament!" The clerk said as she gave Haizo a small card. "Why are we called team Hyuga? I'm here too." Rokinsei said, aggrivation clear in his voice. "You do hardly anything." retorted Seireitou. "What is important now is that we qualify." Haizo said, separating Seireitou and Rokinsei to prevent fighting. Rakurai gave a small snort as they flew away from Yaodum and towards a set of islands. "To qualify, one of us has to get a qualifying egg. There are only 50, so only 50 teams can qualify." said Rokinsei as he yawned on Rion's back. "How long do we have?" Haizo asked. "Until that little star hits the horizon." Haizo looked to see 'that little star' only a few inches from the horizon. "THATS HARDLY ANY TIME!!" Haizo yelled. Rakurai released a small thunderbolt at Haizo. Hitatsu swiftly dodged. "Hey, What are you doing?" an annoyed Haizo asked. "Haizo, lets make this interesting. Lets race to see who will get an egg first. You in?" Seireitou said, smiling. Haizo said "um, sure, I guess.." Rion landed on a nearby boulder and layed down. "Well, since I hardly do anything, I might as well rest.." Rokinsei said, dizing off. "He is such an idiot" Haizo and Seireitou thought. Power Seireitou noticed a large bundle of eggs laying on top of a rock pillar. Rakurai flew on top of the pillar. Seireitou jumped off and grabbed and egg. "Loooks like I win, Haizo." Seireitou said smirking. Suddenly, a large blast hit Seireitou and Rakurai. "Thats the tenth person to fall for it, Suu." A young boy said to the girl next to him. "This year's contestants are suchh idiots, Rokko." The girl named Suu said to Rokko. Seireitou looked up. Rakurai had created a shield just in time. All the eggs blew up. "They were counterfeit." Seireitou said under his breath. A large roar shook the area. Seireitou looked at the childern a nearby rock, a dragon preparing another shot. "So you survived. Maybe this wil be interesting." said Rokko. "You bastards.. putting counterfeit eggs out! You could kill somebody!" Seireitou exclaimed. "That was the objective." Rokko said, smiling evily. "They were our eggs, and we put them there. It is only fair that we have the right to punish people for taking them." Rokko gave Seireitou a malicious look. "Time is running out. You shall be our last victim. Dying by our dragon, Inouji, is an honor." Rokko gestured Inouji to attack. Inouji shot a wave of heat at Rakurai. "Ready to run yet?" Suu said. "Why would I run?" said Seireitou as he and Rakurai appeared next to Inouji and uppercuted him. Rakurai sot a lightning bolt at Inouji. "Come on!! Is that all you got?" Seireitou said. Seireitou looked to see Suu and Rokko drinkiing tea at a table on the rock. "Don't underestimate me!" said Seireitou as he charged in. Inouji suudenly appeared and binded Rakurai in a blanket of flame. A huge shot of light interupted this. "Seireitou! I'm here to help!" Haizo said on Hitatsu's back. "Who is this guy?" Rokko thought. "You okay, Seireitou?" asked Haizo. "Don't come any closer! I can fight on my own!" Seireitou exclaimed. "Don't be an idiot! Look at you and Rakurai! You're both beat up!" Haizo said. "Shut up!" Seireitou exclaimed. "Im, sorry, Rakurai. I know its hard on you, but... I know Im stronger than this. I can still fight!" Seireitou thought. "I can still fight!" Seireitou said. "Seireitou.." Haizo thought. Before Rokko could give Inouji an order, Suu started clapping. "You're badly wounded, but you still fight! I'm touched by your undying hopes of victory." Suu said, grabbing an egg. "Here. Take this, we have many Eggs already." Suu said, holding the egg out. "Suu!" Rokko said, surprised. "Brother, I have never seen such a devoted fighter. I wish to see him go further. Now take it." Suu said as Rakurai decended towards the rock where Suu was. Seireitou got on Rakurai's head and took the egg. "This will allow me and my team into the next round." Seireiitou said, surprised. "Correct. That is... if it was real.. Dummy." Suu smiled. The egg in Seireitou's hand burst open with a sighn reading 'Baka'. "Anybody who actualy cares abut a pointless cometition like this.. deserves to die." Suu said as Inouji came from behind and slammed Rakurai and Seireitou in the back, sending them flying down onto the water below. "ahahaha!! He actualy fell for it!" Suu laughed. "Seireitou!" Haizo said as he and Hitatsu went to help, but Inouji blocked the path. "hehe.. well, he was weak." Rokko said, snickering. Haizo looked at the twin children with malice in his eyes. "You two... can never be forgiven!!" Lust "You won't forgive us?" Rokko said, wiping the dust off of his shirt. "haha.. You have not yet seen our full strength." Rokko smiled. "You're the ones.. who have not seen anything!" Haizo said, anger filling his voice. "Is that so? Come then! Attack us with your full strength!" said Rokko as he and Suu got on Inouji's head. "We will kill you, as we did with your weak and pathetic friend." Suu said. "You're saying.. Seireitou is weak.. I cannot forgive you.. I ABSOLUTLEY WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!!!!" Haizo screamed as Hitatsu became enveloped in a black light. When the light faded, Hitatsu roared, his lust to kill strong. "Don't you dare... underestimate him!!" Haizo yelled as Hitatsu hit Inouji in the chest, cracking the dragon's scales and showing the pink flesh. Inouji roared in pain. "Where.. where did that sudden burst of power come from?!" Thought Rokko. Hitatsu slammed Inouji into a rock. The rock shattered and Rokko and Suu layed down, hurt and gasping. Haizo looked at the motionless children. "....I..I have to go find Seireitou" said Haizo. Suddenly, a large blstof fre hit Hitatsu in the back. Hitatsu was silent for a moment, shocked by the blast, then roared in pain and anguish. Haizo screamed in pain as well. "I... I can feel Hitatsu's pain!!!" Haizo said, screaming in pain. Haizo heard lauging behind him. "Hahahahaha!!!! You're weak because you think about others!! You're weak because you say pitiful things like 'fight for others'!!" Rokko and Suu smiled evily, the pupils gone from their eyes. A large shadow with a face laughed behing them. "With Kuro Ejji! We'll show you Inouji at his best!!!" Rokko and Suu said as they put an object on Inouji's head. After a flash of light, Inouji roared, his body transformed by the Kuro Ejji. "Gaze upon Inouji's true form!!!" "Whoa!" a boy said, watching from a nearby cliff. "They're already using the Kuro Ejji!" The boy said "Well, they're useless now." The older man near him said. "Hey, relax. Have some sort of faith in me." The boy said, smiling. "Keichinen, remember our goal- To awaken Kinryu." The older man grimaced. The boy, who's name was Keichinen, said "Hehe, I feel so cool; collecting data from a battle. Be thankful Im doing this, dad." The man's watch beeped, and a small hologram appeared. "Arrako, sir, when shll we open the portal?" The hologram asked. The man named Arrako said "Not yet. We still do not have the stone." The hologram dissapeared. "Whats wrong?! Where did your confidence go?" Rokko taunted, theshadow bhind him and Suu. "Dammit..lets kill them, Hitatsu!" Haizo said as Hitatsu prepaed an attack. Inouji's spikes came off his body and pierced Hitatsu in several places. "I dont understand. I'm..already trying to ge revenge for you. But how can I do that if I can't beat them?!" Haizo said. "Die, trash!" Rokko said as Inouji shot his final blow. "What should I do? What can I do?" Haizo thought. "Hehe, what 'cha cryin about?" Seireitou's voice called from above him. Rakurai appeared and creted a shield, defending Hitatsu from Inoji's attack. Seireitou, though injured, stood on Rakurai's head, suuporting him. "Se.. Seireitou!?" Haizo said in astonishment. As the blast faded, Rakurai fell to the ground, exausted from all the energy he has used. Hitatsu caught him and set him on the ground. "Haizo! You have to help the children! I know they attacked us, but they aren't doing it! They're controlled by a dragon!" Seireitou said. The large Shadoe came out from the children. "You bastard! You know too much, now you must DIE!!!!" The shadow said. Haizo clenched his fists. "You bastard... treaing those kids like objets..like toys.. who the hel do you think you are!?" Haizo yelled. "ah! You want to fight?" the shadow said, pleased. Haizo and Hitatsu harged at the shadow, but it went right through him. "hehe! Pathetic! Beat it kid! You cant kill me! I am Darks, a mere shadow in the hearts of others!" Darks said. Before Haizo could say anything, Rokko said "Forget it. We cannot b freed." "Ah! still have a little will left, I see!" Darks said. Rokko and Suu looked at Haizo. "Lots of adults like you tried to help us. All have abandoned us.They think of us as spoiled monsters. Even our parents feared us. We were forced to be perfect, obidient, children. Our lives had no passion. Then, one day.. A few months ago.. Keichinen smiled at the children, Rokko and Suu. "Do you kids want to see the world outside of this cage?" Keichinen said, holding a small pot up to them for the two to look inside. Rokko and Suu looked inside the pot. Darks popped out. "But once you look outside, there is no turning back.." Keichinen said smiling. '''Back at the present' "Nobody cares about us! We have been forgotten, and we can no longer trust the world!" The children said. "Then why are you crying?!" Haizo said. "Wha..what is this..?" Suu said as she and Rokko saw the tears fall onto their hands. Haizo said " You still want to trust the world. You still want people to sav you." "No!" Rokko said through tears. Haizo smiled. "Trust me! Have faith in me! Beleive in me! And.." Haizo spread his arms. "I will free you." Hitatsu snorted. "Hitatsu, I get it now. I was so geared towards revenge, that I forgot that your power can only be used right when helping people. And now, those children need our help." "Suu. Rokko. I will save you from Darks!" Haizo said as Hitatsu again became enveloped in a white light. The light faded, and Hitatsu opened his mouth. Light began to form around it. "That damn light! What the hell is it?!" Darks exclaimed. "Darks! Dissapear in the light!" Haizo yelled as Hitatsu shot a masive light wave at Darks. Darks screamed, and faded to nothingness. The children passed out. Several hours later, the children awoke, in a small room with Haizo and Seireitou. "You guys okay?" Haizo asked. The children smiled. "Thank you. Maybe there is somebody out there worth trusting.." Rokko said as he ans Suu passed out agin. The medical worker came in. "They should be okay. Thank you for your coopeeration." Haizo ans Seireitou got up and left the building. Seireitou reached into hispocket. "Ah! I almost forget.." Seireitou said as he pulled out the qualifying egg. "Yup, I found it when I... erm.. fell." Seireitou said smiling. He didnt mention that he landed on somebody with an egg. "Now we head back to Yaodum, right?" Seireitou asked Haizo. Hitatsu enlarged. Rakurai appeared in a flash of lightning. "Yup! Lets go." Haizo said, smiling. He and Seireitou hopped on their dragons, and were off. Awhile later, Rokinsei flew up next to them. "Looks like you two are going to make it." Rokinsei said, smirking. Next part- The Kinryu Stone- Evil Manifested